


Forever After, You Will Be My Home

by mpregjoshramsay (emmablackery)



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, with a lil surprise at the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/mpregjoshramsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun snow day with Josh and Matt!</p><p>with a surprise ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever After, You Will Be My Home

**Author's Note:**

> hey this happened at 4 am on my phone so I'm sorry any mistakes and general flow
> 
> title from dearly departed by marianas trench (I listened to the leak bc i am a Sinner™)

Josh and Matt were always inseparable.

Even after high school, and started the band with Mike and Ian, they were attached at the hip. Stealing pecks here and there before and after shows, always cuddling in tour bus. Mike and Ian always tried to shame the couple but it was all in good nature, they knew how much the other meant to them.

As of right now, they had a few days off after a long tour, and it happened to be snowing where they were staying at. Josh practically begged Matt to go outside and and play in the snow with him.

After Matt finally grumbled an agreement, they got on their winter gear, and headed out into the cold. Cold breezes immediately hitting their cheeks and sending shivers down their bodies.

"Matt! Let's build a snowman!" Josh exclaimed.

Matt smiled softly at his boyfriends excitement, "Yeah, alright," he agreed, "Let's go build a snowman."

The two men grabbed piles of snow to mold them into the snowman shape, having a blast while doing so. Matt decided to be the one to go and find little pebbles and sticks for the snowman's face and arms.

While Josh was waiting and watching his boyfriend collect sticks, an idea hatched in his brain to throw a snowball at Matt while he had his back turned to him. Josh rolled up a snowball and threw the ball and smacked against Matt's back.

Matt gasped and dropped all the sticks and pebbles he had, he turned around and yelled at Josh, "I'm gonna get you for that!" Josh squealed and took of running.

Matt ran after his boyfriend smirking, grabbed a handful of snow. He ran after Josh who Matt easily caught up with. Matt grabbed Josh's arm and smashing the snowball he had on Josh's head.

Josh yelled before tackling Matt to the ground. The two wrestled in the snow for a bit, throwing snow on one another and laughing loudly.

After a bit, Matt was on top of Josh, and staring down at the beautiful boy below him.

Josh's cheeks were red from the cold and from smiling and laughing so much. His hair wet and messy from the melting snow making his blonde and blue hair stick to his forehead, some snowflakes were sticking to his eyelashes.

The air was rushing right out of Matt's lungs, Josh was gorgeous. Josh was smiling back up at Matt, love clear in his bright blue eyes.

"What?" Josh asked, smile broadening. Matt had the thought come to mind before he could even filter his mouth, he said,

"Marry me."

Josh's smile disappeared. "What?" he asked incredulously.

Matt smiled, "Marry me, Josh," he mumbled, staring right into Josh's soul. "I love you, and I'm certain my future is with you."

Josh's mouth was gaping open and close, was this really happening?

"Are you sure, Matt? This is on the spot, don't you think?" Josh whispered, he was tearing up.

"I know this is spontaneous, but I've never been more certain of anything in my life." Matt said, sincerity so evident that the tears in Josh's eyes spilled over.

"We've been together for years, Josh, you're my best friend," Matt explained, "I love you with everything I have, so with that being said." Matt paused, to stand up and help Josh up too. "Will you marry me, Josh Ramsay?"

Josh let out a wet sob before nodding his head frantically, "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Matt smiled pulling Josh in for a desperate kiss.

When they pulled away, Matt whispered, "We'll go ring shopping tomorrow."

Before kissing his _fiance_ once more.


End file.
